


电话的使用方法

by Ocean_fire



Series: 鬼见愁 [2]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 17:38:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18743845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ocean_fire/pseuds/Ocean_fire
Summary: 维吉尔出差几天，但丁很想他就打电话性骚扰老哥，没想到他哥提前回来了。





	电话的使用方法

**Author's Note:**

> 外表禁欲内心性欲爆炸的哥  
> 撩骚不成惨遭翻车的但丁  
> 无脑PWP  
> 极度OOC

　　从魔界回来以后尼禄给但丁和维吉尔一人买了一台智能手机，用他本人的话说是防止某人离家出走找不回来。维吉尔在存了但丁和尼禄的电话后就没装进兜里管过它，但丁对于手里巴掌大的小东西倒是很感兴趣，或者说他早就感兴趣但苦于囊中羞涩。但丁学习能力强得惊人，在尼禄教过之后很快他就开始在网络上冲浪了。

 

　　相比他兄弟乐于接受新鲜事物，维吉尔很享受看书的时候，尽管比起陶冶情操更倾向打发时间，至少比但丁闲的没事看成人杂志然后闷头睡大觉更加实用，尤其是在他用但丁听不懂的诗句嘲讽他的时候，维吉尔觉得自己成功扳回一城，甚至能加两分。但丁拗不过他，把事务所二楼的一间房改造成了书房，挨着老房子的窗户下摆了一张沙发，维吉尔经常坐在这里趁着午后的阳光看书或者睡一个午觉。

 

　　不过那不是重点，但丁蹑手蹑脚走进维吉尔的书房，这里现在是事务所里和他关系最小的地方，他老哥把书房当成了他的私人领地，但丁有几次想进来都被拒之门外。但现在他那个控制狂老哥管不到他了，有个委托点名指派他去，至少要到晚上维吉尔才能坐飞机从地球另一边回来。

 

　　但丁环视了书房一圈，布置简单的和学校里的阅览室没什么差别，靠墙的书架还空着大半相信维吉尔过不了多久就会把它们装满甚至再加一组大书柜。不过这都不是但丁现在关心的事，他一进门就看中了维吉尔摆在窗下的长沙发，抱枕堆在沙发一角阳光把布料照得暖洋洋的向但丁发出邀请。

 

　　但丁躺在沙发上腿搭着扶手，头枕着温暖柔软的抱枕试图寻找维吉尔的味道。他一手抚摸着自己的肚子指尖划过肚脐，想象维吉尔把自己按在沙发上操。维吉尔看上去冷漠不善言辞甚至给人一种禁欲的感觉，只有但丁知道他哥哥的欲望强到恨不得每次都把他操死在床上，体内满满装的都是他的精液随着呼吸从合不拢的穴口流出，如果自己是女人估计孩子都生一堆了。但丁这么想着觉得自己的小伙伴已经有了反应，他一手揉搓自己柔软的胸肌一手伸进裤子里握住有些抬头的阴茎。维吉尔对这两块肌肉的执念超过了但丁的想象，他哥总喜欢从背后抱着他一边顶得他喘息声不断一边揉搓他的胸肌，微凉的手指陷进肌肉里时不时捏住乳头用指尖抠挖乳孔，射精的时候会像野兽一样咬着他后颈留下牙印，或者吮吻他后颈留下一个个印记。

 

　　在心里吐槽了维吉尔离谱的占有欲之后但丁继续回忆维吉尔床上的表现，他解开腰带把裤子脱到膝盖。如果维吉尔知道自己在他书房里自慰会怎么做，但丁握着勃起的性器手指在龟头打转，他向后仰头发出一声长长的呻吟，维吉尔很喜欢看他叫出声的样子，有时还会在他仰头的时候低头啃咬他凸起的喉结。维吉尔一直执着地在但丁身上各处留下痕迹，光明正大宣誓自己的主权和对弟弟的所有权。

 

　　“维吉尔。”但丁翻了个身趴在沙发上把脸埋进抱枕念着兄弟的名字，他快射了。就在但丁手指揉搓冠状沟即将临门一脚的时候，他口袋里的电话突然响了起来，低沉的嗓音喊着他名字但因为录音的关系有些失真，这是但丁给维吉尔设置的特殊铃声。接通了电话开到免提，但丁调整了一下姿势让自己声音听起来没那么欲求不满。

 

　　“但丁，”但丁也不管维吉尔听没听到用鼻子嗯了一声算是回应，他哥的声音即便从电话里听也还是这么性感，但丁手上抚慰自己的动作没有停，有了正主声音的帮助他很快又进入了状态，他小声哼哼着已经不打算管弄脏了维吉尔的书房是什么下场。

 

　　“我下飞机了，一会儿到家。”维吉尔听到电话那边声音有些含糊不清，自己这个懒惰成性的弟弟可能刚睡醒，他自顾自说完自己的行程结果电话那边传来了一声尖叫和但丁的抽气声，“你怎么了？”车前排的莫里森忍不住通过后视镜看了维吉尔一眼，这个突然冒出来的但丁兄弟在有些时候比但丁靠谱一些，然而大部分情况下兄弟俩半斤八两。

 

　　但丁没想到维吉尔会提前回来，这个突然袭击让但丁重新在脑内布置了计划，他把嘴唇凑到手机话筒边，用气音和维吉尔说：“你书房里有润滑剂吗？”经过电流处理的声音传到维吉尔耳朵里的时候有些失真，但是把但丁声音里的引申义表达得很清楚，他脸上表情平淡耳根却有些发热，人类的耻辱心和他没什么关系，尽管如此他还是不想让莫里森听到太多兄弟之间的私事。

 

　　“抽屉第三层，”维吉尔轻咳一声清清嗓子，仿佛这样可以让加速的呼吸平复一下，“你自己挑一个。”

 

　　但丁根据指示拉开抽屉，计生用品花花绿绿的包装让他觉得自己成功抓到了兄长的尾巴，他打来瓶盖把水状润滑液倒在自己肚子上，一边把冰凉黏滑的液体均匀涂抹在腹肌和手掌，“维吉尔，你来帮我扩张，”但丁靠在书桌上向后撅起屁股，沾满润滑液的手指温度更接近维吉尔平时的温度，但丁想象维吉尔站在自己身后，用手扒开自己的臀瓣，手指在入口打转把那些润滑液抹得到处都是。

 

　　“先用中指，一点点伸进去，”维吉尔一边远程指挥但丁，他坏心眼的弟弟故意发出猫一样的呻吟挠得他心里直痒痒，但偏偏当着外人的面，维吉尔抬头从后视镜里观察被叫来充当司机的中介人，从反光镜里露出的眼睛里看不出什么其他的表情。他只能压低声音，让声音滚过喉结传到但丁那边，“弯曲手指，你能碰到那里。”维吉尔听到但丁轻喘一声呻吟戛然而止，“看来你找到了，继续，这次是食指和中指一起。”

 

　　但丁轻笑几声，维吉尔没发现但他多少还保留了些人类的羞耻心，尽管上头以后他比自己玩得还过分。但丁把两根手指推进体内，润滑液挤压发出粘稠的水声，火热的肠壁包裹着手指，食指正好顶着刚刚找到的前列腺，但丁抬起大腿尽可能贴紧胸口以方便手指在体内搅动，“维吉尔，我想你了，”他听到维吉尔受用地轻笑一声，那张缺乏表情的脸现在应该是柔和下来的，但丁想象着他哥的脸继续说“我想你的手指狠狠戳我的前列腺，嗯啊！”说着他体内不受控制收缩，前方被冷落的性器随着动作摇晃着不用额外刺激流出前列腺液“想你是不是恨不得……把我操进沙发里。”

 

　　“我会的。”维吉尔感觉自己嗓子有些发干，这个混蛋弟弟最擅长怎么挑拨他的理智，几句话下来维吉尔觉得自己就像个青春期的毛头小子，裤裆里的性器勃起得有些酸胀。“你这几天都不用下床了。”维吉尔咬紧牙仿佛他说的并不是什么情话而是犯罪宣言。

 

　　“所以呢，”但丁发出一声高亢的呻吟，没有刻意压抑的声音穿过话筒回荡在车里，维吉尔看到莫里森表情明显有些尴尬，随即是窗外的景物以更快的速度后退，“你想直接开个门回来是吗？”但丁用刚把自己操到高潮的手指抹了几下自己射在肚子上的精液又笑了起来，声音慵懒得就像吃饱喝足正晒太阳的大猫。

 

　　维吉尔没有回答只是冷哼一声，他需要几个深呼吸平复自己开始躁动的心和欲望。“坚持住我亲爱的老哥，只要你用人类的方式回来，有奖励。”他弟弟的声音像引人堕落的魔鬼，而他早就和魔鬼做了交易。

 

　　莫里森用近乎飙车的速度把维吉尔送到事务所门口然后开车就跑，再见的话被引擎声盖过几乎听不清，看出这对兄弟的关系是一回事，撞破就是另一回事了。

 

　　维吉尔忍住瞬移过去的冲动一步步走上楼梯，绕过楼道拐角他看到书房门打开着，但丁衣衫不整躺在他最爱的长沙发上，阳光透过窗户在他身上镀了一层金边看上去圣洁又淫荡。维吉尔走近但丁和他交换了一个带着咸味的吻，但丁的头发被汗水打湿贴在脸侧和脖颈，浅蓝色的眼睛里倒映着自己的影子。

 

　　“奖励呢？”维吉尔手指拨开遮住但丁耳朵的碎发，把它们撩高到脑后露出但丁的脸。

 

　　“这不在这儿呢。”但丁张开手臂抱住维吉尔，他哥哥这副性急的样子就像个刚成年不久的大男孩，其中不乏他的功劳。

 

　　“这就是你说的奖励？”维吉尔伸手握住但丁半勃的阴茎，但丁顺从的用双腿夹住维吉尔的腰，大衣粗硬的布料摩擦大腿内侧细嫩的皮肤让他不是很舒服，“我觉得还不错，满意吗？”他一脸无害的眨眨眼，维吉尔在他眼角轻吻一下，“还差点火候。”

 

　　“那请你吃自助餐，你自己来拿啊。”但丁抬脚踩着维吉尔的裤裆，勃起的性器在修身长裤上顶起一个鼓包，显然他哥风轻云淡仿佛讨论晚上吃什么的悠闲是装出来的。维吉尔握住但丁的脚腕顺势往上一提，但丁的膝盖顶着他胸口，维吉尔用身体按住他，伸手拉开抽屉把润滑剂拨开从底下拿出一个包装袋，看起来和安全套有些相似，但丁有些疑惑维吉尔一向反感戴套并热衷于内射，总不会是维吉尔觉得自己是个快枪手。

 

　　当但丁还在胡思乱想的时候维吉尔把套了层橡胶制品的手指按在他向前突出的屁股上，指套表面的凸起让但丁起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，维吉尔把更多的润滑剂倒在但丁股间，润湿了手上的指套。

 

　　“你说你‘想我了’。”维吉尔露出一个微笑，即便他笑起来真的很好看但丁现在有些笑不出来了。“等一下，维吉尔！”他往后蜷缩身子结果被维吉尔死死压住，“我自己拿，这是你自己说的。”维吉尔的态度就像一只抓到猎物却迟迟不吃的猫，但丁就是那只被当成玩具毫无还手之力的小老鼠，在这方面他从来没赢过维吉尔。

 

　　带着凸点的指套撑开穴口一点点推进但丁体内，快感太过分明让但丁有些招架不住他大口呼吸胸口上下起伏，维吉尔看着但丁有些失神的眼睛起了坏心眼，但丁还没适应过来维吉尔就用手指操起但丁的屁股，指套上的凸点让维吉尔只用勾勾手指就能让但丁发不出喘息以外的声音，直接从体内刺激前列腺对但丁而言实在是过了头，他发出哽咽一样的呻吟堆积在眼角的生理性眼泪沿颧骨划过。

 

　　“你...你早有预谋。”但丁想起书桌里那一抽屉的润滑剂和在他屁股里折腾的那该死的指套这才反应过来。“你个变态。”

 

　　“你更变态。”维吉尔用指腹反复刺激但丁的前列腺，如愿看着他弟弟眼角含泪高潮的样子，后穴夹住维吉尔的手不让它离开，维吉尔抽出手指在被使用得发红的穴口摸了一圈，掏出自己硬得发疼的性器顶进但丁体内，还在余韵中的但丁低吟一声，维吉尔并不打算让这个撩拨在先的人就这么休息，尽管但丁神情有些困倦身体还是配合维吉尔的抽送收缩着内壁，无论怎么操弄都还是一样紧致的后穴让维吉尔发出低吟，他把嘴唇贴近但丁的耳朵，用通电话时的声音对但丁说：“从一开始，我就想这样，”他用力一个挺腰重重撞在但丁体内，“像这样把你操进沙发里。”但丁已经没有了说骚话的力气，他哥哥的性器又粗又长几乎每一个撞击都要把他顶个对穿，粗硬的布料摩擦大腿又疼又爽，他只能像一个溺水的人一样搂着维吉尔的脖子接受他有力的冲击。

 

　　维吉尔就像他说的一样抱着但丁把他往沙发里操，但丁的呻吟被他顶的断断续续不成样子，泛红的眼角衬得他眼睛越发的蓝，“维吉尔。”但丁用沙哑的声音喊维吉尔的名字，紧紧抱着他抓住大衣上的肩饰身体绷直头向后仰射了第三次，维吉尔也借着他后穴收缩射在他体内。“再说一遍你想我。”维吉尔把手伸进但丁脑后的头发里，手指卷着他细软的发丝，还硬着的阴茎堵在但丁体内享受着柔软的穴肉顺从地包裹住他的性器，但丁已经有些精神恍惚，就算是半魔也受不了维吉尔压榨似的索取。

 

　　“你饶过我吧，”性器再一次碾过他的前列腺，维吉尔打定了主意要从但丁嘴里听到自己想要的回答，但丁的脖子向后仰拉出一道流畅的线条，维吉尔低头含住但丁的喉结，把他小声的咒骂和呜咽一样的呻吟阻挡在喉咙里。但丁被抬到胸口的大腿肌肉有些酸胀，维吉尔握着他膝窝发力打桩机一样操他，上一轮射进体内的精液被挤出体外又补充进新的，但丁觉得自己屁股大腿现在一定一片狼藉。“哥哥，我真的很想你。”但丁小声喊着久违的称呼向维吉尔示弱，维吉尔亲昵地轻吻他被汗水完全打湿的额发，“是你自己说的‘请我吃自助餐’。”

 

　　如果时间可以倒流但丁一定会打死那个逞一时嘴快的自己，或者更早之前撩拨维吉尔的那个时候，维吉尔做爱的时候就像个发情期的野兽一样不知餍足。但丁随时处在高潮的边缘，肚子里的凶器恨不得连他的内脏一起搅个翻天覆地，维吉尔骨节分明的手牢牢掐着他的大腿，被迫分开的双腿间无人问津的阴茎随着维吉尔抽送的动作拍打在两人身上飞溅出斑斑点点的体液，维吉尔握住弟弟勃起的阴茎但丁倒吸一口气，顶端一张一合的小孔被维吉尔用带有一层薄茧的指腹揉搓，但丁头皮一阵发紧觉得脑子都要一起射出去了，就在这时候维吉尔捏住了但丁阴茎根部。

 

　　“我操，维吉尔你！”但丁难得大声骂出来却没力气甩开维吉尔的压制，过多的快感堆积在他体内像定时炸弹一样，开关则控制在维吉尔手里，但丁能做到的只有弓起身体想脱水的鱼一样在沙发上徒劳地挣扎，然后被维吉尔按回去钉在沙发上只能发出沙哑的呻吟。

 

　　“嘘，”维吉尔松开但丁被掐出淤青的大腿，失去了外力支撑的腿歪到一旁，露出含着维吉尔性器被撑开褶皱都舒展开的入口和两个人相连的部分，尽管但丁嘴上嚷嚷着已经受不了可身体还是试图从体内的性器里榨出更多精液。“相比这个，”维吉尔伸手在但丁下体摸了几下把水淋淋的手指放在他嘴里，“你这张嘴可老实多了。”

 

　　但丁用眼睛瞪着维吉尔，只是他现在的样子和凶狠实在是挨不上边。维吉尔嘴角弯起一个弧度，几个冲刺顶着但丁体内最深的地方射精，体液沿着茎身从但丁合不拢的后穴往外流。

 

　　但丁小腹一阵发酸身体一弹达到了前列腺高潮，被维吉尔握着的阴茎失禁一样淌出了精液，维吉尔觉得但丁体内也流出更多液体浇了他一龟头。

 

　　他抽出阴茎亲了亲连抬手送他个中指的力气都没有的弟弟，但丁躺在沙发上任由维吉尔托着他的腰和膝盖把自己抱起来，体内的液体随着姿势改变沿着大腿流下来，但丁把头靠在终于满足的维吉尔怀里。他哥衣着整洁还神清气爽的样子甚至不像出差好几天的人，他倒像是那个通宵几天加班的。

 

　　“多谢款待。”维吉尔把但丁放进浴缸里再次轻吻他的嘴唇，但丁用刚恢复一点力气的手拉住维吉尔的领子加深这个吻，“不客气。”

 

　　之后的几天但丁和维吉尔说的一样躺在床上心安理得做一个米虫，恨不得三餐都在床上解决，不是他恢复能力变差了，只是维吉尔——

 

　　至少但丁很久一段时间不敢提自助餐这个词了，尤其是当着维吉尔的面。


End file.
